Blade Trinity:  Suburbia
by Ognonamis
Summary: Almost 6 months after the Daystar Virus is released, Abby and Hannibal decide its time to settle down a little for Zoey's sake.  But how will they adjust to small town life after hunting for so long?  Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Blade Trinity: Suburbia

Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So its been almost six months since the release of the Daystar Virus and the hideout is abandoned. Now, Abby, Hannibal, and Zoey have ventured into the unknown filled with school yards, maple trees, and white picked fences. The unknown known as Suburbia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade Trinity or any of its original characters. Nor do I own or have any affiliation with the comic books or the movies. That being said…..this is fan fiction and its only for fun and writing practice.

_So I was working on another fanfic called "Blade Trinity: Terror" and I had this brilliant idea…..what would happen if Abby and Hannibal and Zoey moved out of the hideout? Hannibal…being and ex-vamp and ex-vamp hunter…..how would he fit in with those normal guys in the neighborhood. And Abby……having seen all that she has seen fit in with the normal middle class women who bake pies and knit on their spare time? The questions beckon me and I hope it will you too. This is actually a sequel to Blade Trinity: Terror but its set in the future and if because that one isn't complete…don't worry. If you haven't read that story, there wont be anything giving it away or anything. This is not by any means supposed to be a serious tear jerking fic. My plan is to make it sort of comical……so…enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you really think this was a good idea?" Hannibal asked as he grabbed a box of Zoey's stuff out of the moving truck. "I mean….not that this place isn't nice but…..we don't do nice…..remember?"

"Well we do now." Abby said with a little bit of an attitude. "We have nothing else to hunt so we might as well relax and get Zoey into school."

Hannibal grunted in disgust and continued to carry Zoey's stuff into the house. Abby knew that the whole white picked fence wasn't his thing but they needed to kick back and relax and settle down a little. And besides…..a little domestication might do Hannibal some good.

Abby giggled as the thought of Hannibal flipping pancakes ran through her head. Yeah….that would be the day. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. "Abby……there's someone here to see us." With that Abby looked where Zoey was and saw a couple from the neighborhood standing in the driveway.

"Hello." The young woman said to Abby as she walked a little closer. "We saw the moving van and thought that we should come and welcome you into the neighborhood."

"Thank you so much." Abby said as she shook the woman's hand followed by the mans hand. "I'm Abigail."

"My name is Tom and this is my wife Julia." The man said with a smile on his face. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from inside the house.

"Ah Fuck!" Hannibal yelled. Something must have happened. Whatever it was……it didn't impress the neighbors too much. The grin from ear to ear that Tom had disappeared quickly. "God dammit!"

Abby turned to look at her new neighbors with a smile on her face. "Its gonna be a while before we're used to all this."

"Yes." Julia said with a smile on her face. "It'll take time to adjust."

"You'll get used to it before you know it." Tom said in a pleasant voice. Tom and Julia looked at each other. "Well, we'd better get going…..it was a pleasure meeting you." he said as he glanced up at the second story window from where Hannibal's voice came from.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well." Abby said.

"If you need anything…..we're just across the street." Julia said as she pointed to their house.

"Thanks a lot." Abby said and she waved as they walked our of the driveway towards their house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So who was that you were talking to earlier?" Hannibal asked in a cheerful but exhausted voice.

"Oh….that was Tom and Julia. They live across the street." Abby said as she walked over to the couch that Hannibal had just brought in and sat down.

"What did they want." Hannibal asked in a serious voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Abby said with an attitude. Hannibal looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. He clearly didn't know what to think of what she just said. "King….they came over here to welcome us to the neighborhood and introduce themselves."

"Okay." Hannibal said holding his hands up in front of him in surrender. For some reason……Abby had had an attitude with him all day. He wasn't quite sure what was gong on but it was definitely something. She had been on edge ever since they left the hideout.

"What was that about?" She asked with an attitude. Why was he holding his hands out like she was going to shoot him.

"All I said was okay." He said in a calm voice.

"Its not what you said….it was your tone of voice." She said.

"_My_ tone of voice?" Hannibal answered. "Wow. This is fuckin' rich. You're pulling an attitude and it's _my_ tone of voice?"

"Yes king….your tone of voice." She said with a raised voice.

"Will you keep it down? Zoey's sleeping." Hannibal said in the same calm voice as he did before. "What's going on with you today Abby?"

Abby didn't say anything…..she just sighed in frustration and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Abby spent almost the whole afternoon outside on the porch just thinking. The truth is……she kind of didn't want to leave but she knew that it would be the best for Zoey. Zoey needed a fresh start and so did her and Hannibal. She just couldn't understand where all her anger was coming from. She knew that she was pulling an attitude with Hannibal but she really didn't know why. Something was just irritating her about him. Maybe it was the way he yelled out a few choice words while she was talking to their new neighbors. They were so nice……maybe a little too nice but the look on the guys face after hearing Hannibal….she really didn't know what to tell him but that it was going to be hard getting used to things.

Suddenly the door opened and Hannibal walked out. "Hey." She said in a much calmer voice then she had spoken to him with earlier.

"Hey…..can we talk." He asked in a soft voice. He needed to find out what was bothering her. There had to be something wrong because normally she didn't have an attitude with him.

"Sure." Abby said as she changed positions on the porch swing and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hannibal had his mouth open like he was about to say something but he wasn't sure what to say so he closed it again. "Listen…..I'm sorry about earlier." Abby said.

"What for?" Hannibal said in a soft voice. He didn't actually intend for it to come out but it was like an involuntary reaction……it just came out.

"What?" Abby said with her voice raised. "You've gotta be kidding me." She sighed and stood up quickly.

"What?" Hannibal said. Why was she getting mad at him? He didn't understand what he said so wrong that she would start yelling at him again.

"I'm trying to be nice and you're questioning me about it." She said even louder then before.

"I'm not questioning you……I'm just wondering why you feel the need to apologize to me." Hannibal said with his voice raised a little.

"Well what the hell do you call that?" Abby said as she walked towards the door and then turned around. "There you go…..you're questioning me again."

"Abby……I'm not questioning you." Hannibal said in a loud but calm voice. "Fuck…….don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" She sighed in frustration and sat down on the steps.

"Look." Hannibal started. "I know that you really didn't want to come here and believe me……neither did I but its like you said……its best for Zoey." He finished as he sat down on the porch swing.

Abby knew what he was saying was true. She knew that she shouldn't be mad at him and she shouldn't blame him for anything but who else was she going to get mad at? There was nobody else to get mad at it and it irritated her.

"If you want someone to blame for all of this…blame the vampires." Hannibal said. "If it weren't for Danica and Asher having the bright fucking idea to bring Drake back, Sommerfield wouldn't be gone and we wouldn't be in the middle of Suburban America trying to figure out how the fuck we're gonna fit in."

There was a silence that hung in the air around them that made things a little uncomfortable. "So if you wanna be mad at me fine…….but I'm not the one to blame." Hannibal left it at that and headed for the door. Just as he opened the door, Abby spoke up.

"You're right." She said in a faint voice. Hannibal closed the door and walked towards her. "I know it isn't your fault……and I know that I shouldn't be mad at you."

"You've been against all of this from the start and I've been the one pushing you." Abby said, her voice breaking as tears started to run down her cheeks. "This was all my idea."

Hannibal sat down on the steps beside her. "Hey." He said in a soft voice. A softer voice then she had ever heard from him before. She looked over at him with sad eyes. "It was the right thing to do."

"I'm not so sure it was." She said with the same sad eyes as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course it was." Hannibal said.

"But I didn't even talk to you about it." She said. "I just made the decision on my own and then dragged you and Zoey off into the middle of nowhere."

Hannibal put his hand on her shoulder. "Abby……I trust you." He said. "I always have." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks again. "If it weren't for you……id still be one of them and I'd be dead now."

"But if it weren't for you, we would have never used the Daystar Virus." Abby said with tears still in her eyes.

Hannibal sighed. "Abby…..come on……why are you so upset?" Hannibal asked. He truly didn't know and he didn't know how to make her feel better.

"Its like you said…how the hell are we gonna fit in here?" Abby said

"I don't know…..maybe there's a country club we can join." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up King." Abby said giggling as she pushed his arm away in a playful way. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was." Hannibal said with a smirk on his face. She loved that smirk. It was so familiar to her that she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Yeah, life was going to be tough here for a little while but they would get better at it. Just like when she brought Hannibal back to the hideout when he was a vampire. It took her and the others so much time after he was cured to trust him because they weren't sure if the cure had worked completely. After all, he was the guinea pig for the cure and luckily, it was a success.

She looked up at him with a serious expression on her face. "Seriously…..sorry about earlier."

"Its fine." Hannibal said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So I hope that you liked the first chapter. Unlike the last story in this little series….this one deals with Abigail and how she is adjusting to life without danger around every corner. I know this is a slow chapter but I will be trying to make it better. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade Trinity or any of its original characters. Nor do I own or have any affiliation with the comic books or the movies. That being said…..this is fan fiction and its only for fun and writing practice.

_So here is the second chapter. I was kinda hoping that id get some feedback but no luck yet. I do realize that it was only a movie and that its popularity has seemed to die out. Hopefully there are still some Hannibal/Abby fans out there. So here it goes…Hope you like it._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey King wake up." Abby said as she walked into the living room. The only thing they had set up in the living room was the couch which Hannibal had made his temporary bed until they got things unpacked.

Hannibal slowly opened his eyes and looked around the fairly dark room. "What time is it?" He groaned as he sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"It almost nine in the morning." Abby said. She sat down on the couch beside him and sighed with relief. "Zoey's all registered for school. She starts tomorrow."

"When did you do this?" Hannibal asked, still clearly half asleep.

"King…I've been up since five. I've gotten a lot of things done." Abby said. "We still have to get everything brought in and unpacked…..not to mention the cleaning this house needs."

"Abby……what ever happened to relaxing a little. Isn't that the reason why we came out here in the first place." Hannibal said as he watched Abby pace back in forth between the living room and the kitchen.

"King…..this stuff needs to be done." Abby said.

"Yeah but it doesn't need to be done right now." Hannibal said. "The only thing that _needed_ to be done today was getting Zoey registered for school and you have that taken care of. Now….would you stop pacing and relax a little."

Abby stopped at the edge of the living room and took a deep breath. "Speaking of which….where is Zoey?" Hannibal asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's at the school. They're having her go through this orientation thing where she goes around and sits in on the class and meets the teachers and her classmates." Abby said. "We have to pick her up at three."

"Okay……now what do you say we get a look around the neighborhood some more." Hannibal said. Clearly what he said took her by surprise because the look on her face was priceless. She was in shock.

Was he really suggesting that they take a walk? That wasn't like him after all. Why was he acting this way? Why was he being so nice to her after the attitude that she pulled with him the night before? She did apologize but she didn't think that everything would just be hunkey dorey with him.

"Are you suggesting we…." She had to pause for a minute to process her thoughts. "Are you suggesting we take a walk?" She had a skeptical look on her face.

"Why not?" Hannibal said.

"Because…like you said that we don't do nice……we don't do walks." Abby said.

"Maybe we should start." Hannibal said. "And besides….I'd like to get a look around and see the neighborhood. You know…..and I could meet our neighbors that live across the street."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where our neighbors live" Hannibal said as they stood on the doorstep waiting for someone to answer the door. "Sweet." The house was quite impressive. Big but not too big and it reminded Hannibal of the house he grew up in as a kid.

Suddenly the door opened and Julia appeared in the doorway. on in." Julia said with a smile on her face as she let Abigail and Hannibal walk by her into her house. "So who is this?" She asked Abigail with a smile on her face.

"This is Hannibal." Abby said with a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Julia said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Hannibal shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Abby knew that he was forcing the smile. The truth was…..they didn't know the people and that made Hannibal uneasy. Especially with the background that they had of hunting vampires or in Hannibal's case, being a vampire.

"Tom should be back any minute now. He went to the store for some bread." Julia said. Suddenly, a car drove into the drive way. "As a matter of fact….that him right now." After a few seconds of waiting, Tom walked in the front door.

"Hun…Abigail is here and this is…" Her sentence was cut short when she was interrupted by Tom.

"King Shit!" He said. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Hey man." Hannibal said as he shook Tom's hand. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Tom said. "You know…I knew that voice sounded familiar yesterday."

"Well…this is a small world." Abby said. It was weird that they move to the middle of nowhere and the neighbors across the street knew who Hannibal was. It wasn't a bad weird….it was a good weird.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night……Julia went back to the house to help Abigail with some of the decorating stuff like moving furniture in place and hanging things on the walls and stuff. Meanwhile, Hannibal stayed at the Tom and Julia's house to have a few beers with Tom and catch up on old times.

"So tell me dude, what ever happened to you four years ago?" Tom said. "Last time I saw you, all of us were at the bar and you picked up this really hot brunette and you left with her."

Suddenly an image of Danica flashed in Hannibal's mind. "Bad mental picture." Hannibal said in a low voice with a disgusted look on her face. "That's three years of my life I don't wanna relive."

"Three years…holy shit." Tom said. "You spent three years with that hottie?"

"Longest three years of my life." Hannibal said as he took a sip of his beer.

"And now look at you….off living in the middle of nowhere." Tom said.

"Oh believe me, If there was any reason to stay in the city I would." Hannibal said. "Too bad there's nothing left to hunt." Oh shit! Hannibal thought to himself. Did I really just say that? that's going to raise a few questions out of him.

"Hunt?" Tom asked with a puzzled look on his face. What the hell was Hannibal talking about? Was there even anything to hunt in the city? And there is only certain times during the year to hunt…so why would he leave? Nothing was making any sense.

"Never mind." Hannibal said. Tom was always one of his closest friends but how could he explain things to him? There really wasn't any way to explain it. How could he tell him that that _hott_ brunette that he picked up at the bar turned him into a vampire and used him as her little pet for three years until Abigail found him and saved his life? If he told him that, the normal reaction would be that there is no such thing as vampires and now there is? He would have no proof because all of the vampires were dead.

"So….all domesticated now." Tom said. "What's up with that…..having a woman and a kid."

"Oh no…..Zoey's kind of adopted." Hannibal said. Kind of adopted…how in the hell could you be kind of adopted….you either were or you weren't. Either way….If Tom was anything how he was when they were younger….he would know what he meant."

Tom just nodded. "So I guess Abigail is kind of your girlfriend." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…something like that." Hannibal said and got a strange look from Tom. "Look….it's a really long and complicated story."

"I bet." Tom said just before taking a sip of his beer. "So….what do you think about the neighborhood so far?"

"To tell you the truth….all I've seen is out house and your house. Haven't met anyone else and haven't been anywhere else on the street." Hannibal said. "But tomorrow when Zoey's in school…me and Abby will be exploring the neighborhood some."

"Sounds like a plan." Tom said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So there is chapter 2. It's kind of short compared to the last chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I'm always hopeful. Either way…I'm still going to continue it weather I get reviews or not._


End file.
